


You Better Come When I Call

by Kastie_Novak_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic arguing, F/M, Light Angst, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastie_Novak_Winchester/pseuds/Kastie_Novak_Winchester
Summary: Hii! I normally don't request things, but I shall try anyway (though I completely understand if you don't want to/the idea doesn't interest you c: )Could you maybe do something with really intense arguing? Maybe Castiel has been ignoring reader in favor of heavenly duties, yet is always there whenever Dean calls? At first, reader truly thinks Cas is just busy, but overtime they just get fed up and a huge argument happens? I'm not picky on how it ends, but I've had this idea in my head with no way to write it





	You Better Come When I Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fandom_Trash_Sammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_Sammy/gifts).



> For Fandom_Trash_Sammy

It was normal honestly... or that's you thought. Maybe he was genuinely busy, honestly he was an angel. So, it had to be normal, but over time it had started to irritate you.

"Hey, (Y/n), we need some angelic help, could you give Castiel ring while we go grab some grub?" Dean called to you from the front door. You had holed yourself up in the bathroom some time ago to relax, feeling overly stressed from the hunt and lack of information you had on the killings. With a heavy sigh you opened the door, steam billowing out around you. " Of course Dean, I'll give him a call, he will be here when you get back, promise." On that prompt note, Sam and Dean left the motel to find suitable little diner to pick up some dinner.

You sat on the bed you were sharing with Dean and sighed as you bowed your head and began to pray," Hey baby... er... Cas, it's me (Y/n), look, we need your help on a hunt, it's serious and we are at wits end, could you stop by and help?" You waited a bit, popping open an eye and looking around before trying again," okay Castiel, umm... it's okay if maybe it didn't go through but we could really use some help down here so um... breaker breaker?" You waited, then waited some more, tried another prayer and waited again. Okay, maybe he was busy, it happens right?

When Dean and Sam entered and saw Castiel wasn't there, Dean teased," did you forget how prayers work (y/n/n)?" You shook your head and shrugged," maybe he is busy and doesn't have time?" Dean laughed a bit and shook his head, he seriously didn't think you had sent a prayer and he sent one immediately to Cas, as if showing you how its done," alright Cas, need some help with a case can you--"

"Dean, I heard your prayer, what's the matter?" Castiel spoke, his worry lines prominent as he looked to Dean and sam with concern. You could feel a twinge of anger bubble within. Seriously, he came when Dean called but not you, for real? Ya know what, it's okay, he was probably busy and he thought you were being a worried girlfriend, it's okay.... right?

 **Two months later:**  
This was not happening! The boys, you had gotten seperated, more like hearded away from them, still didn't make you feel better, but you could call Cas right? Castiel could help. With a simple prayer sent his way, you hoped it would work, thinking he would drop everything and come to your aid, save you like a worried, scared and fierce boyfriend would. Nope, never came. After fighting to your near death and dragging a bloody, broken you back to the Impala you glared at the boys, mainly Cas, who was unabashedly standing next to the healed and perfectly okay boys.

 **One year later:**  
Nope, thats it! This had gone on for long enough! He always came when Dean called, never missed a beat, but when you called? Nope. Heaven, or Dean or... or hell even a demon who had called him for help was far more important, but you were girlfriend! What had you done so horribly wrong to deserve this kind of treatment. You didn't know, you weren't sure you wanted to, but you had had enough and someone needed to explain something before you lost your shit.

After much arguing and snapping at the boys, Dean agreed to make the call, bowing his head he spoke," Castiel, get your feathery ass down here or so help me--" the sound of wings filled the air before it was silent a bit, Castiel gathering the emotions emitting from the room, " Dean, you called, what's wrong?" Dean gave a growl before motioning for you to speak.   
With a reluctant and wavering voice you did," I want to know, why you ignore my prayers? I want to know where I stand with you and I wish to know what I have done so wrong that you hate me for it?" Tears started to slowly trail down your cheeks, you'd  had enough, always coming when Dean calls, never coming when you call, works his excuse but in reality, did he not just trust you?

Castiel looked to you, unbothered by your emotion," my job is to protect the Winchester brothers... my job is to save them. (Y/n) I can't work for Heaven and do my job at saving them when I'm worrying over you; whether you're with the boys or not. Youre health isn't my concern."  Your eyes widened in shock, listening to his words. No way this was the Castiel who had asked you out a little over a year ago. No way this was the same man who promised to protect you from all evil.

You couldn't accept this answer, you retaliated," so what? I'm not good enough? Heaven doesn't need me so you don't either? Wow Castiel, good way to put Team Free Will to shame, I'm impressed, does Heaven always make desicions for you? Well, here is mine. I'm leaving, on my own."

Castiel made no move to stop you, he merely moved put of your way. What had happened to the man you loved? What made him change so violently fast? His emotions cause you whiplash and his cold shoulder as roller coaster ride that always went up and never came back down. He wasn't himself, and no matter what you tried to tell yourself, you were not able to make yourself believe he was doing this unwillingly, this was all Cas, whether you could accept it or not.

After packing your bags, wishing Dean and Sam the best of luck, more arguing about you leaving and the boys not wanting you too, you left. You couldn't go back to the one place you thought you were safe but ended up closer to death than before. How were you supposed trust them when they would have left you for animal chow if you hadn't stopped fighting? Of course, it wasn't Sam or Dean's fault, and while partially it was Castiel's, it was also on you. You had let it carry on, you let it go to far, but not again, not ever. You were free, free to be you and you alone, to stop fighting the insticnts, to impress and start to address every situation at hand the way you would. Not the boys, it was about you now, it was all going to be about (Y/n) because you mattered too.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I would say my first request went well, please leave critism and kudos, also feel free to leave a request! Enjoy lovlies.


End file.
